


Sweetbitter Unmanageable Creature

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: even the mistakes aren't really mistakes at all [13]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kinga gets what she wants, Max gets what he wants, Max has no chill but let's be fair who would in his position, Virgin Sacrifice, it's nice when that thing is each other, it's nice when they want the same thing, slow burn catches fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Max is Kinga's, to do with what she will-- however she wants to interpret that. The last thing he expects is to get exactly what he wants. She may not have wanted it for as long as he has, but it's what she wants too.





	Sweetbitter Unmanageable Creature

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a fragment of Sappho: “Eros the melter of limbs (now again) stirs me—sweetbitter unmanageable creature who steals in” I have wanted to use this as a title for LITERALLY TEN YEARS so it's making me happy that I finally get to do it.
> 
> Holy shit guys, I made it 30K words and ten stories into this series before reaching this point I've been aiming at the whole time. Hope you like super sweet first times and Max having absolutely no chill about what Kinga is to him.

Max hesitated for a second in the doorway of his bedroom, and Kinga smoothed her hand down his back, almost reassuring. "Nervous?"

"A little," he said in the understatement of the century. "You have no idea how long I've been thinking about this without expecting it to ever happen."

"But you do want it to happen."

"Again, you have no idea." She gave him a gentle push and closed the door behind them. 

"I'm trying to get an idea. I won't know unless you tell me." 

"Years," he said, turning around when he reached the bed. "Not exactly since you came back, but not terribly long after that." She looked surprised, and he flushed slightly. "I didn't want to fall in love with you, but it was unavoidable."

"Unavoidable, huh?" She smiled and put her hands on his chest, leaning closer. "You couldn't help yourself."

"I can never help myself where you're concerned," he said. "I thought you knew how much power you have over me."

"Not in so many words..." 

"What part of you being the most important person in my life doesn't make that obvious?"

"Maybe I just like hearing you say it." She kissed him as close to sweetly as she could manage, and he settled his hands on her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Ask me for something," he said, so near that he could see the threads of color in her eyes, green shot through with brown and gold. "Anything you want. I'll give you whatever you ask for." She blinked slowly, considering the offer, smiling at him when she figured it out.

"Take your clothes off." He hadn't known what he expected, but it should have been that. Kinga wasn't the type to prevaricate when she could just go for what she wanted directly. He just wasn't used to being what she wanted. She tugged at the hem of his shirt impatiently, fingers skimming up his sides.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off or do you want to take my clothes off for me?" he asked, half nervous and half amused. Her eyes lit up like she'd never even considered the possibility, and he lifted his arms to let her pull the shirt off entirely. She settled her hands spread wide on his bare sides, nails just barely scratching but still enough to make him squirm. "Please don't tickle me right now," he begged, and she flexed her fingers slightly and drew a giggle out of him. "No, seriously, please don't."

"Not even a little?"

"I wish you wouldn't." She dug her fingers in a little, just to be annoying, then smoothed her palms down his sides gently. "Thank you."

"I thought you said I could have whatever I wanted?"

"I think that tickling me would just distract you from what you really want."

"Oh? And what do I really want?"

"You said you wanted to get me to make that sound again."

"I did, didn't I?" 

"I don't make that sound when I get tickled. You already know what sound I make when I get tickled."

"Maybe I like that sound too," she said, but she didn't go for his sides again. Her nails scratched down the line of his spine, not ticklishly but deliciously, and she slipped one hand down the back of his boxers and grabbed his butt. He gasped, and she hummed thoughtfully. "No, that's not the sound..." She squeezed him a little softer and pulled him against her, and he made that helpless sound again, instinct telling him to shy away when he pressed hard against her hip but desire keeping him right where he was. "That's the one," she purred. 

"Kinga, please..."

"Please what? You can ask for what you want too."

"I don't even know what I want. This is uncharted territory." She smirked and slid her hand around his hip still under his boxers.

"I think this territory might require a topographical map." He groaned, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the awful joke or because she stopped with her fingers just short of where he wished her hand would go. "I don't know what I'm doing," she admitted, "and I know you don't either, so..."

"Don't worry about it," he said, brushing his lips against her cheek. "Dumber people than us have figured it out. Just-- be nice?"

"I can be nice." 

"Liar." 

"I can be nice until I can't be nice any more," she amended, and he kissed her again. 

"Yeah, that sounds more like you." 

"But I can try harder to be nice for you," she said, tugging down his boxers until they fell to the floor and glancing down to see what she was handling. She gave him a push and he fell back on the bed, catching himself on his elbows and trying not to shiver as she looked him over. Her head tilted slightly and one brow arched. "Huh. Weird."

"Weird? What's weird?" The color drained from his face, and she met his eyes a second later, hers going wide when she realized how he'd taken it.

"No no no, not you, you're not weird, just... bodies. Human bodies are weird. And yours is the first naked male body I've been close to." She petted his hips gently, offering him a smile. "There's nothing wrong with your body. Your body is great." He wasn't entirely reassured, but her hands skimming over his skin went a long way toward soothing the remaining fears. Her fingers didn't linger any one place for too long, but her touch was carefully possessive, confident in her right to do as she pleased with every part of him. She nudged his legs apart and left faint lines in the wake of her nails on the insides of his thighs, grinning when he shivered. "Your body is _so_ great."

"Stop lying," he breathed, and she pinched him in retaliation. "Ow!"

"I'm not lying. I'm being serious. I like touching you." Stroking her fingers where she'd just pinched, she bent and placed a kiss on the reddened mark she left on his thigh. His head spun at the sight of her there, how soft her lips were on his skin.

"God, Kinga, please..." He'd meant to hold it together, or at least not start begging so soon, but he was weak and she was proud and she was so obviously pleased by it.

"Calm down," she purred, and wrapped a hand around his cock, looking at it curiously from much closer than before. "I'm not going anywhere." All the response he could muster was a quiet squeak, and she grinned at him. "You know, you're awfully cute when you're all worked up like this."

"That's not--ohhh." Whatever he'd meant to say dissolved into a shaky sigh when she leaned in to lick at him, finding that her sharp tongue was softer than she'd ever led him to believe. She made a thoughtful sound and did it again, and his fingers knotted in the bedsheets when she took him between her lips. He couldn't quite manage actual words with her mouth on him, although that was probably for the best given that his brain had completely flatlined on the word 'please'. When she glanced up at him through her lashes, it felt like she'd wrapped her hand around his heart and squeezed.

"Hmm," she said, leaning back and sucking her lower lip for a second. "Never really considered what that would taste like." 

"And?" 

"It's probably an acquired taste," she said, pushing herself up with her hands on his knees to loom over him. "But there are so many other places on you I want to put my mouth." She leaned down to kiss the side of his throat, and he tipped his head to bare it to her, shivering when she bit gently just under the hinge of his jaw. "Do you-- is it okay if I leave a mark on you?"

"Not right there," he said, and she kissed down his throat and scraped her teeth where his neck met his shoulder. "Ah... yeah, there's fine..." She'd bitten him before more than a few times in the course of their lives, but only when she was mad. This wasn't like that. For one, she wasn't doing it to hurt him, although it did hurt. Finding out that there was such a thing as a good kind of hurting was surprising, but very welcome. He made that helpless sound again when she really set her teeth into him. She left a clear dental imprint in his shoulder surrounding sucked-pink skin, and ran her thumb over it with a smirk.

"I bet this bruises like a dream," she purred. "You always got such dark bruises when we were younger."

"Plenty of which you left on me," he said breathlessly, and her smirk widened. 

"Not like this."

"This is so much better." Her eyes lit up, and she pushed him flat on his back and climbed on top of him, bare legs bracketing his and her hands on his shoulders pinning him down. 

"Yeah? You like it?" It wasn't a fair question to ask when she was sitting on the evidence of how much he liked it, and by the grin on her face she knew it. Max bit the inside of his cheek to try and distract himself from the fact that all that separated them was a pair of panties and caught her hips in both hands to keep her still for a moment.

"I think I'd probably like anything you do to me," he said honestly. "Can I touch you? Is that okay?"

"Be awfully boring if you didn't." His hands slid up her sides underneath the t-shirt, fingertips grazing the curves of her breasts, and she shivered slightly before she sat up and pulled the shirt off. For a second Kinga was posed with her back arched and her arms lifted, and he gasped out loud.

"Oh my god, you're so beautiful. You're like a Renaissance painting of a goddess." She dropped the shirt off the side of the bed and leaned over him again, grinning widely.

"A goddess, huh? I like that." He'd probably never hear the end of that, but... what the hell, it was true. The closest thing he had to religion was his devotion to her. 

"I mean, this is practically a virgin sacrifice," he said, just to make her laugh, but she didn't laugh. She stared into his eyes for a moment before kissing him, her whole body pressed against his and one hand tangling in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her and basked in the warmth of her skin against his. 

"You have no sense of self-preservation," she breathed. "You should know better, Max." She didn't sound chiding. She sounded absolutely delighted.

"Oh please, like my life isn't already yours. What haven't I given you by now? My body's hardly the most important thing..." 

"It's pretty important," she said, pulling back to look at him. "It's-- this is important to me. You're important to me. Doing this with you is important to me."

"It's important to me too," he said, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Important isn't the word... I don't even have words, okay? This is so many dreams I never thought would come true. You're... everything. You're everything to me." Her eyes widened, and when he added softly, "I'm yours," she made a sound suspiciously close to the helpless sounds she'd been pulling out of him and caught him in a desperate kiss. 

"You are mine, aren't you," she breathed against his mouth, and kissed him again. "You always have been."

"From the first time I held you in my arms," he said. "The details have changed but the truth is the same." He could feel the shiver that ran through her with his arms wrapped around her, and then all at once she pushed herself off of him and landed on the bed beside him. He thought he'd done something wrong until he realized that she was kicking off that last scrap of clothing keeping them apart.

"I need you," she said, and for a second his brain stalled out completely at so much pale skin on uninterrupted display, but he held her off when she tried to get back on top of him.

"Wait, wait-- I don't have any--"

"I've been on birth control for six years," she said, catching his wrists and pinning them down next to his head when she straddled him again. "But good thinking." He pulled against her hold for a moment and then gave into it. She was in control. She was always in control. And that was as it should be. As soon as he relaxed underneath her, she kissed him again, softly this time. "You're so good," she breathed, letting go of one wrist to reach between them. Her hand was shaking slightly when she wrapped it around him, but there was no time for him to wonder if she was as nervous as he was to take this step before her hand was gone and she was sinking down around him.

"Oh," he sighed, fighting against the pleasure that threatened to roll his eyes back to keep his gaze focused on her face and the pleasure written clearly there. "Kinga..." The sensations couldn't be separated out distinctly; wet-hot-tight-soft melting into liquid gold feeling that poured through his body from where they were joined and flooded out until his fingers and toes were curling with pure bliss. The hand she still had around one wrist loosened and slid up to twine their fingers together.

"You should see yourself," she gasped, bending to kiss him. Her hips rocked and he made that helpless sound right into her lips, on the verge of overwhelmed already.

"I can't--" His free hand clutched her hip, not entirely sure if he was trying to slow her down or just give himself another anchor to reality. "Please."

"Are you close?" God, she sounded smug. All he could do was nod. "Come on, then." He didn't think he'd been _that_ close, but apparently being told to do it was enough to tip him over the edge, panting his whimpers into her parted lips as the pleasure crested and the color behind his closed eyelids became pure shimmering gold. Her fingers squeezed his tightly and she didn't stop moving her hips until he stopped trembling beneath her. "Wow," she breathed, and it took him a moment to open his eyes again. She looked... thunderstruck. And then she grinned.

"Oh, god," he said weakly.

"Goddess," she corrected, grin getting sharper, and he whimpered again because oh he was so completely fucked if she had that much power over him and he'd basically gift-wrapped it for her. "You're so obedient."

"Don't abuse it," he said, and she laughed.

"I will."

"I know you will." His hand on her hip squeezed gently. "You didn't-- uh, I mean--"

"You want to make me?" He nodded fervently. She leaned down to kiss him again and then got off of him, rolling onto her back beside him and stretching out with a sound suspiciously close to a purr. "Here, give me your hand..." He curled up on his side facing her, letting her pull his hand between her legs, her fingers on his showing him how she liked to be touched. He couldn't look away from her face, learning her by feel and by the way she reacted, curls tickling his fingertips as he sought out where to touch and how to do it. "Yes," she sighed as he pressed a finger into her, and again when his thumb found her clit, "mm, yes." 

There was no urgency to it, both of them content to let him explore. She made little gasping sounds as he tested speed and pressure, and when her eyes went wide and she whimpered his name he kept doing exactly what had caused that reaction until her eyes screwed shut and his name was almost a shout, her thighs clamping shut around his hand and holding him still. 

"God _damn_ , Max..." Her eyes were dark and blissed-out when she opened them again, and he slowly pulled his hand free and lifted his fingers to his lips, touching his tongue to them curiously. "Acquired taste?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled.

"I liked coffee the first time I tried it too," he said, and sucked his fingers clean. "But you're better than coffee." 

"You're unreal," she murmured, and pulled him closer to kiss him. "But this is the kind of fantasy I can get behind."

"It's not a fantasy," he said, and kissed her back. "Believe me. I've had this fantasy for a long time. This is better."

"Is it everything you ever dreamed?" They were both sweaty and flushed and that didn't stop her from cuddling up to him and tangling her limbs with his, sighing happily.

"My dreams were never this good." She laughed, low and throaty, and kissed him again.

"Guess you just have to dream better now that you know better." His fantasy life was already being restructured in the back of his head, now that he knew the sting of her teeth in his flesh and the taste of her pleasure. He hummed with satisfaction and kept that fact to himself.

"Guess so."


End file.
